A Tale of a Guardian
by Noire.Serenada
Summary: Lilian Veleala has a tragic past. Jack Frost has a sad past. Nothing seems bright or worth living for in his or her life. That is, until they meet each other. After falling for Jack Frost and becoming a Guardian, Lily encounters Pitch Black and they become friends. What will Lily do now that she remembers the truth? Jack Frost x OC x Pitch Black
1. Prologue

60 years ago.

Night fell on the city of Moscow. And, with night, came the first snow. Huge, soft flakes whitened the buildings and roads, the lakes crystallized over. The street-lamps' warm golden glow highlighted the snow softly, making the sleeping city seem to pop out of some fairy tale. And, with the snow, came Jack Frost. Icicles crept out on the banisters and railings, beautiful frosted patterns decorated the windows, and shimmering heaps of snow followed him throughout the city.

Slowly- slowly, the sun started to rise, the beams reflecting from the ice and snow, casting glittering rays of rainbows everywhere. Floating above the shining centre, Jack smiled, admiring his work. Just overnight, he had managed to bring winter to such a large and rapidly growing city as Moscow.

With a cry of joy, he whizzed away on the wind, to bring winter to other cities of Russia. But he would be back, the lights of the big city were inviting and pulled him towards them.

in this city ( or, rather, on the outskirts ), lived a young girl, with pale white skin, bright green eyes that always seemed to smile and light golden hair. Beautiful and fragile, a flower in this cruel desert. She was like a ray of sunshine to the people around her, always happy, cheerful, always trying to lighten everyone up...

But nobody knew how much it cost her to do that...

How much it cost her to wear a mask every single day, hiding her feelings from everyone, engaging in conversations, going out with friends, trying so hard to seem _normal._

Her parents had died in an avalanche when she was six. Her grandparents sickened shortly after and were now spending their days in the hospital. The only one left who cared for her was her brother. Twenty- eight years of age now, he had gotten a very well- paid job and was paying for their grandparents. He had even bought a house on the outskirts, near her school so that his beloved sister wouldn't have to walk far in the freezing cold.

She wasn't close to anyone. Sure, it seemed like she had tons of friends, but she wasn't particularly close with any one of them. She was afraid if she confided in someone, she'd just get hurt even more... She adored her older brother and he adored his little sister. There was no one else they needed. They just wanted to be together and care for each other for the rest of their lives.

There was one thing, however, that worried the brother. Ever since the day of their parents' death, his sister hadn't cried. He had never seen her cry. In all those years she hadn't let a tear fall, even when she was hurt. She'd endure it all with a blank look on her face, as if she zoned out. Even when five years later her best friend died in a car crash in her arms, she didn't cry. The only notable difference was that the life seemed to disappear from her once shining green eyes. Instead of a bright peridot apple green, her eyes were now more like deep dark emerald, hauntingly beautiful in their pain. They were fathomless pools of shadow and anxiety, the stormy sea churning in its' depths. They were the mirror of her soul, drained, lost, shattered, torn... But all that would be seen for only a moment, and then the glossy glazed green shell would appear again, and a false smile could be seen on her lips, false laughs issuing from her mouth...

In the past six years she had gotten better, she smiled more and even laughed quite often. She was starting to put her pain behind, because she wanted her brother to be happy, and he was the only thing she cared for here. If it wasn't for him, she would've committed suicide a long time ago...

Her name was Lily, Lilian Veleala.

And his name was Ivan. Ivan Veleal.

That clear, first day of winter, was the 21st of November, Lilys' 17th birthday, when hope was bright for the future and everything seemed to be getting better. That clear cold day, was when things started to move towards their imminent demise. It was the day the countdown started...

please comment ^.^

I LIVE for comments


	2. Chapter One

I woke up to the soft singing of my brother who was sitting near my bed with a large homemade cake and a huge cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"Happy birthday, Lily!" he sang, and a genuine smile stretched across my face. It felt strangely stiff, since I hadn't smiled in quite a while. The past few months I had been getting better, even smiling sometimes. Like now.

Seeing my misty look, my brother waved a hand before my face, and I snapped back to reality, immediately making a lunge for the cake, missing (Ivan snatched it out of my way) and falling off the bed.

"Owwwww, ow OW!" I yelped, hitting my butt on the cold floor, and pouting at Ivan. The attractive blonde laughed, and, looking over to the window with his piercing blue eyes, grinned. Curious, I followed his gaze and gasped. Not bothering to dress, ignoring my brothers' yells and warnings, I sprinted down the stairs and busted the door open...

I was met with a mountain of snow, slowly toppling over onto me.

"Eeeeeeeeek, HELP! COLD!" I muffledly tried to yell through the snow covering me, (which was a mistake) and ended up eating a mouthful of fresh snow. I was yanked out soon after, the door closed with some snow remaining on the carpet, and a mug with hot green tea was thrust into my freezing hands.

"Drink." said a very angry voice, and a moment later Ivan appeared with a towel and mop, handing the towel to me he proceeded to gather the snow. Then, artfully, he quickly opened the door, dumped the snow outside and managed to close the door before any more snow got in. Then the blonde turned to me with closed eyes and a smile that literally said 'you're dead'. I gulped down my tea, and, throwing the rubber cup at him, sped off to my room, laughing at my brothers' bellows of 'BLOODY MURDER' as the cup hit him in the head. Once in my room, I barely had enough time to grab a slice of cake and hide in my wardrobe. A second later, the door was slammed open, and a pissed- looking Ivan appeared in the doorway with a mark of the cups' handle on his forehead.

I stifled a giggle, as he headed to the wardrobe, and as he opened the door with a loud cry of 'I GOT YOU', I smashed the cake right in his face. His look was priceless, and I burst out laughing as the shock slid off his face along with the chocolate and he began tickling me.

The rest of the day was spent eating the cake, pillow fighting and crawling outside to play in the snow via window, since the level was door- high and opening the door meant getting submerged in snow completely. In the evening we were in the town centre, which was somewhat cleared up. We were watching the sunset, taking a break from the endless snow-fights with everyone in town. That was when I saw him. A boy, hovering over the town square (surprisingly it didn't surprise me back then), with pale skin, blazing blue eyes, silver hair and unnaturally pale skin. Was that... J... Jack... JACK FROST...? That's right, seems like him. The guardian of winter. I still believed in the Guardians, even after all these years, though in some more than others. Jack Frost was one of those in whom I believed most. Probably because I loved winter. It was one of my favorite seasons. Then again, I loved all the seasons except for summer. It was too hot for my liking. And I loved the cold. So it made sense to believe in Jack, here, in Russia.

But as I watched him flying over the children, none seemed to see him. He had landed on a pile of snow, not even leaving a mark as he went across it. He was smiling and laughing as he watched the children play, but his eyes... His dark pools of once bright sapphire were drowned in quiet sadness, his very soul crying out from loneliness. Nobody believed in him, so nobody could see him. He was so... So _alone._.. And I did the first thing that came into my mind at that moment. I gathered a snowball, threw it at his face (which hit home, might I add) and waved at him. Startled azure eyes met smiling green. Hesitantly, he waved back, unsure, afraid that I couldn't see him. So I gathered another snowball, took aim and threw it. He dodged gracefully, backflipping in the process, as a huge grin stretched his face and a slight fire melted the ice in his eyes.

My brother was about to ask to whom I was waving, when he got rudely cut off by a snowball in his face, and so did most of the people around me. I watched, marveling at Jack Frosts' power, as the people hit by snowballs began to laugh and sparkle. In a second, most of the grown- ups and children were engaged in an enormous snowball fight. Suddenly, I was yanked up into the air. I would've screamed, but it so happened that I inhaled a cloud of snow at that moment and violently sneezed. Jack laughed lightly, and sped off towards the forest. In a small clearing, he gently set me down but caught me a moment later, as I almost sank neck- high into the snow.

He pulled me out, apologizing, and placed me on a thick branch on a nearby tree, landing beside me, grinning. The sadness in his eyes had disappeared, replaced by a mischievous kindling blue flame.

"So you can really see me, huh?"

"Well duh, since I'm talking to you at the moment..." I sighed

"This is certainly surprising. A teenage girl can see me!" he flicked my nose. "Aren't you supposed to be all grown- up and not believe in stories like me anymore?"

"Well I've always been a believer in strange and magical things..." I trailed off, lapsing into thought as he observed me.

"Yeah, I got that. But how come you know me?"

"Huh?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Well aren't you supposed to believe in famous Guardians like Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth fairy... Bla bla bla... I'm the unknown Guardian, a nobody, my name doesn't even exist in your world..." he finished sadly as I paused, then fiercely grabbed his hands.

"Jack Frost, don't you dare say you're a nobody, got that? You're the guardian of winter, without you there would be no snow, no snowball fights, no ice skating, no fun! You're unique, Jack, you bring beauty to the world in your own special way! Think of the patterns your staff makes on windows in the icy nights, how children could stare at them for hours! Think of the icicles, all shapes and sizes, hanging from roof edges and banisters! Think of the frozen lakes, where everyone ice skates, think of the sleeping city, powdered with snow, sparkling and glowing in the sunsets, like out of a fairy tale! And don't you dare ever say again that you're a nobody!"

He looked at me, speechless for a moment, then mumbled a quiet thanks. I noticed I was still gripping his hands, and quickly released them, slightly blushing. He turned his penetrating beryl gaze towards me, which made me squirm.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you believe in me? Believe in us?"

Really, why did I know his name? Why did I believe long after most stopped believing? Why did I see him when most couldn't? Not long ago, I had sat on the roof for hours, looking at the moon, begging for something, _anything_ to happen... And on one of those nights I saw something. I wasn't sure what it was, but that incident set my belief forever.

* * *

><p><em>MEMORIES<em>

_I was 11._

_It had been a cold, frosty winter. I was on the roof, crying my eyes out after uncovering a ring my best friend had forgotten at my place. She said she would hop in sometime and take it... Sometime... Sometime was never to happen..._

_I still couldn't get the image of her broken body lying in my arms out of my mind. It had been a car crash. Just at the start of winter, when the road had frozen over. Her mother had died instantly, but she had struggled and remained with me until the ambulance came. But by then it had been too late... There had been so much blood... I simply had a concussion and a broken arm._

_Two months later (due to my unnatural healing abilities) I was spending almost every night on the roof, in the freezing cold, trying to drown out my emotions by staring at the moon. That night, when the moon was large and full, it happened._

_I had shifted my gaze to the forest, to stare at the beautiful trees, covered by an icy frosting that sparkled in the moons' silvery light, when something shifted in the line of my gaze. I watched in astonishment as a huge black horse- looking creature came trotting out of the forest, surrounded by shimmering black sand. My body moved of its' own accord, defying the moons' silent warning and pull. I jumped off the house, the tons of snow cushioning my fall, and, not caring about the biting cold, waded towards the horse. Somewhere near the forest I reached relatively high ground, and stood shivering, not daring to go near the magnificent beast. I wasn't afraid of it, rather I was afraid that this night trip would turn out to be nothing more than a dream again. As if sensing my fear, the horse came up to me and sniffed the air around me. Carefully, I outstretched my small hand towards it, desperate to touch it, for it not to be a dream. To my surprise, the creature snorted and lowered its' snout into my palm. Suddenly, as skin touched sand, heat flared throughout my body, warming me. A blitz of golden energy surrounded us. Startled, I stared at it. Intelligent glowing yellow eyes stared back at me. Feeling breathless, I stroked its' shining black flanks, and the snow underneath us melted several meters in circumference._

_Quite suddenly, the creature neighed and burst, transforming into flickering black sand which coursed through my fingers, slowly disappearing in the dark._

"_Wait!" I called. "Don't go!" the sand paused, and as I looked into the shadows, I saw smolten golden eyes that took the breath out of me followed by a huge smirk that inexplicably pulled me towards it. I reached out for that person in the darkness, however my hand grasped nothing but air. Then the cold got to me and I faded into unconsciousness. The last thing I remembered as I fell was warm pale hands reaching out from the shadows and catching me. Then the black sand swirled around us and I fainted._

_My dreams were filled with nightmares, but strangely, I wasn't afraid anymore. I felt I could push away the nightmares if I wanted to. I understood that they helped me become stronger and overcome my pain. And I didn't mind them at all when those sly smirking golden eyes were present in my dreams..._

_In the morning, I woke up in my bed. Afraid that it was all a dream, I rushed over to the window, leaning onto my desk, and saw the patch of ground amongst the snow. Then my fingers brushed something. I looked down and saw a shimmering black pendant in the shape of a cats' pupil lying on my table with a slim golden chain to wear it on. I touched it and smiled slightly at the warm feeling that reverberated throughout my fingers. And, with the feeling, came a whisper in my mind..._

"_Wear it as my gratitude for what you've given me..." A silken voice purred, and I gladly obeyed it, securing the sparkling beautiful jewel around my neck. As I turned the chain, I found no clasp. However, when I wanted to take it off, the pendant simply floated down to my desk, unclasping itself. I decided to always wear that gem... It also helped me hear more things. I could now hear the whispering of trees, almost understand what they were saying... But most importantly, I could now hear the moon..._

_That night, my belief was set forever. And when I sat gazing at the moon, he whispered a name to me._

_"Jack Frost."_

_And I had finally laughed._

_END OF MEMORIES_

* * *

><p><em>Jacks' POV<em>

"Well aren't you supposed to believe in famous Guardians like Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth fairy... Bla bla bla... I'm the unknown Guardian, a nobody, my name doesn't even exist in your world..." I finished sadly, as she paused, but then fiercely grabbed my hands.

"Jack Frost, don't you dare say you're a nobody, got that? You're the guardian of winter, without you there would be no snow, no snowball fights, no ice skating, no fun! You're unique, Jack, you bring beauty to the world in your own special way! Think of the patterns your staff makes on windows in the icy nights, how children could stare at them for hours! Think of the icicles, all shapes and sizes, hanging from roof edges and banisters! Think of the frozen lakes, where everyone ice skates, think of the sleeping city, powdered with snow, sparkling and glowing in the sunsets, like out of a fairy tale! And don't you dare ever say again that you're a nobody!"

I looked at her, speechless for a moment, then mumbled a quiet thanks. She noticed she was still gripping my hands, and quickly released them, slightly blushing. I turned my gaze towards her, which made her squirm.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you believe in me? Believe in us?"

I watched as she paused, then drifted off into thought, as her eyes misted over with memories, and her left hand instinctively flew to her zipper, unzipping it slightly and gently grasping onto a shimmering black jewel. Then she seemed to come back to reality, and, turning her piercing green eyes to me, she smiled.

"The Moon told me your name, Jack Frost, a long time ago, and I've been waiting all this time to finally meet you." She stretched out her hand, as I looked at her, once again speechless, and grasped hers.

Unusually warm met unusually cold, and both grinned, forming a friendship, the first Jack Frost had ever made.

They returned to the square to find the snowball fight had just ended, and Ivan was talking to a beautiful lady with bright blue eyes and wavy short black hair. Lily smiled, happy her brother might've finally met someone with whom he would be willing to spend time.


	3. Chapter Two

Two months passed by, it was January now, the coldest time of the year in Russia. This year, temperatures hit -35C and sometimes almost -40C.

Lilys' brother began spending less and less time with her, preferring now to court Maria, the woman he fell in love with. As long as he was happy, Lily didn't mind. Frost was visiting less and less, because with each his visit he brought more snow with the wind, and he didn't want Lily to freeze to death. On one of these freezing days Ivan came home very, very late and drunk.

* * *

><p>Lilys' POV:<p>

I ran out to meet Ivan and help him get into our house through the blizzard, but he slapped my hand away and stumbled inside himself. Bewildered, I followed him, and once I set the tea down, Ivan turned to me, his words slurred.

"I'm *hic* sending you *hic* away to Kostomuksha." the plate with warm pancakes fell from my hand and shattered as I turned to look at Ivan.

"W... Why?... Why, brother?"

"Maria is *hic* going to move into the house, and * hic* she doesn't want you to be here. You'll *hic* spoil our love."

"B... But... But brother! She's only after your money then!" the moment these words left my mouth, he slapped me.

"Shut UP!" he roared "MARIA IS EVERYTHING TO ME!" Ivan bellowed, as he threw me across the room and I hit the glass cupboard with tea sets. Blood trickled down my back.

"YOU'RE USELESS, YOU'RE NOTHING, I DON'T NEED YOU, YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ANYTHING BUT A NUISANCE!" he screamed, as I stared at him in numb shock, his words barely registering in my mind. Then I slowly got to my feet.

"You... Don't need... Me..." I stated hollowly, and his face paled as the realization of what he said finally hit him. He stretched out a trembling hand, and I moved closer to the door. I was beyond listening at that point.

"L... Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..." he whispered as I shook my head. Not giving him a chance to grab me, I sprinted to the door and ran out into the bitter cold.

I didn't care that I was in a nightgown and light slippers, nor that it was -40C outside. My only thought was to get as far away from here as possible. My mind, numb with shock at first, was now slowly understanding and processing the words my beloved brother had screamed at me, but I pushed it back and concentrated on putting one foot before the other, keeping slightly warm in the freezing air...

In what seemed like hours, but was probably 10-15 minutes, I finally collapsed, lost, in a small clearing near a lake, shivering from the cold. And then came the tears. Pain racked my body, as I finally let it out... I was hurt, shocked, betrayed, as if someone had ripped a hole in my heart and left it bleeding, my soul shattered, my heart broken...

I poured my pain out to the snow, the bitter tears escaping with my feelings. After a while of crying out everything I had ever felt, crying for the first time in almost 7 years, I felt empty. _Hollow. _I turned onto my back, ignoring the pain from the shards of our tea-sets, and stared at the moonlit starry sky, the cold engulfing me. I was so tired of everything: the pain, the hurt... Nothing good ever happened to me. Rather, let's put it this way: as soon as something good happened, something bad that made the good seem tiny happened as well.

My body felt numb, and as my eyes glazed over, with my last breath I whispered "Beautiful", admiring the sparkling world around me... Then I died...

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I ran all over the forest, searching for Lily from the moment I had arrived at their house and found her brother in a drunken stupor, the front door open.

Almost an hour had passed, but I still held hope Lily would be alive. I was flying past a clearing with a lake, when a flash of gold caught my eye. Hurriedly landing, I saw her in the snow on her back, blood trickles underneath her. Something broke in me when I saw Lily wasn't breathing... Her magnificent blond hair was scattered around her fragile body, glowing in the moonlight. Lilys' eyes were closed, frozen drops of tears on her cheeks and a light smile on her face. I leapt to her side, gently lifting her limp form from the snow, removing the shards from her back and feeling for a pulse. Nothing. I rubbed her freezing arms automatically, vainly trying to warm them, knowing in my heart it was useless. Her lips, blue from the cold, were slightly parted. I kissed her, softly, wishing it would bring her back as I cradled her light body. But it didn't, and I let out a cry of anguish, as tears came streaming down my face. I realized I had loved Lily... No, still loved her. And I hadn't gotten a chance to tell her...

The trees in the clearing became covered in ice, as the full force of my loss hit me. I had never truly felt this alone... It had become hellishly cold in the forest, and I almost lost control, remembering just in time that Lily had loved the animals and trees, the forest. And now the animals were suffering because I had almost lost control. I heightened the temperature to a bearable cold, then gently lowered her body onto the snow, creating a seal around it. Lily would stay this way forever, becoming a part of the snow and ice.

Turning to look at her one last time, I took off into the air, as I sobbed my pain, and anguish to the Moon and winds, high above the cities and forests. A blizzard of my feelings was wrecking the skies, and the snow level heightened...

I had lost the only thing I loved and valued... The only thing that gave me reason to live... The only person that needed me...

What now?


	4. Chapter Three

3 days later. Night

The full moon shone on the body of a young girl lying in the snow, a sparkling electric blue ring around her. A strange transformation had undergone the girl. Her skin, once a pale pink, had now become shining like a pearl, snow- white. Her outfit was changing, instead of a nightgown there now was a shimmering green form- fitting one- sleeve top, black ivy entwining and creating patterns on it. She was also wearing a long skirt, which had cuts on the sides starting from her mid- calf of the same color and fabric, with a low onyx-set gold belt sewn into it, and on her shoulders was a black- gold glimmering cape with a hood. Twinkling black- gold flats with no ornaments had appeared on her feet.

On her second arm (the sleeveless one) was a transparent light- green veil, attached to the top at a low point, leaving her shoulder bare. The ends of the veil enveloped her wrist, smoothly transforming into an onyx- encrusted golden bracelet. The cat pupil- shaped pendant she had received from an unknown Guardian with a gold chain remained in its' rightful place.

But the most significant change that had undergone Lily was her hair. Before a light- blond, up to her shoulderblades, it was now a luscious golden (mix Rapunzel with the Sandman), almost up to her ankles. Yet she still wasn't breathing. Suddenly, the blue ring crackled with electricity, as a shadow swirled near it, and the girls' form was lifted into the air, glowing. A flash illuminated the indigo sky, and then everything went quiet.

* * *

><p>Lily was gently lowered back onto the snow, and as a cloud covered the Moon, a Guardian emerged from the darkness. He softly stroked her forehead, fascinated by the change that had overcome her. He had known that Lily was special, from the moment his Nightmare had succumbed to her. And it was no small work, taming a Fearling. Especially one of his stronger ones. Moreover, if any human child touched a Fearling without being afraid of it, the Fearling would simply turn into dreamsand. When Lily had touched the Fearling, it hadn't just not turned into dreamsand, but she had also given it a boost of power. What was even stranger, was that the Fearling had taken a liking to Lily. The Guardians' gaze travelled over her body and stopped on the pendant he had given her years ago. He was pleased she had always worn it from that night.<p>

Lily lightly moaned, and the Guardian withdrew his hand, starting to fade into the darkness. Her eyelids fluttered, and her eyes opened, meeting a startled yellow. Lilys' eyes had changed so much, the Guardian was surprised. Before, her eyes were a darkened beryl, the murky waters of the stormy sea, a tainted, inky aquamarine. Now, they were a bright, crystal- clear emerald, shining with happiness and light.

* * *

><p>Lilys' POV<p>

I was in the darkness. Floating in the silence. That wasn't so bad. But then I realized I was all alone again. Fear crept up my spine. I didn't want to be alone again. I didn't want to leave my friend alone either! I didn't want to forget everything! A ray of light appeared in front of me, illuminating my way. And I felt power, power and life coursing through me. Then I was lying in the snow again, and surprised golden eyes were fading into the shadows. Without thinking, I reached out towards them, grasping nothing but sand again.

"Wait, please wait!" I called to the darkness, as the swirling shadows began fading. In desperation, I jumped from the snow, right into the darkness, but it dissipated before I had a chance to grab anything solid. A light laugh echoed through the clearing, and a powerful voice whispered

"Not yet, my dear, not quite yet..." then the shadows were gone, and the moon came out. I sat on the snow and sobbed my heart out for an unknown reason. After a while, the tears stopped flowing and I realized I was slightly cold. Sniffling, I stood up and looked around myself. I seemed to be in a small clearing near a lake. Brushing something from my hair, I realized it was a snowflake. It was snowing. Somehow, I wasn't surprised. It always snowed here this time of year. Wait, but where was here? And who... Am I? I shook my head, trying to remember, but for some reason there seemed to be a block in my head. I looked up at the Moon for help. _Who am I_? I silently inquired.

"You are Lyra." it answered just as silently, whispering the name into my head. I had a feeling the Moon didn't want me to remember my past. Instinctively, as I was thinking, my fingers clamped onto the pendant on my neck, and a jolt of energy ran through me. I fell to my knees as His voice filled my head.

"Perhaps I need to remind you of whom you are..." he whispered, and pain filled my head as He began breaking the block. The Moon tried to block the invasion of my mind, but whoever was doing this held firm. The block finally broke, the pain being too much for me to bear, and as my memories came flooding back to me, I fainted. I came to soon after, lying in the snow, shivering and gasping for air. The dark voice uttered a pleased sound and then His presence vanished. I crawled into a sitting position, massaging my temples, and looked up to the Moon. Had it really cared for me that much to actually block my memories? I groaned, as my head began to throb violently when I sifted through my memories.

I did appreciate the Moon trying to help me, but my memories made me whom I was. Without them, I would just be a lost Guardian, with no purpose, meaning or existence in life. Then it hit me. I was... I was... I WAS A GUARDIAN!

"HOLY CRAP THIS IS AMAZING!" I yelled throughout the forest, as I jumped up and down, excited, and twirled around in my new clothes. Quite suddenly, they changed color from a dark emerald green to the vividest pink. In my opinion of colors, pink= excited. Wow. So my clothes change color to that of my mood, huh? AWESOME! The only things that remained of the same color were: the hooded cape, the flats, the pendant and the gems in my bracelet and belt. As I looked over my shoulder, admiring my shoes, I finally noticed my glossy gold hair and gaped, touching the locks in wonder. I had always dreamed for my hair to become this long, and a glimmering golden color! I laughed with joy, swirling and beginning to dance. My outfit once again changed color to a bright pale lavender- blue, which reminded me of Jack. I inhaled in horror, as the pendant showed me what had happened when Jack found me. My horror soon changed to disbelief and very soon I was blushing, my outfit a pale golden red now. I touched my lips where he had kissed me and found that I liked that memory.

"Wait, wait, wait, WHAT on earth am I THINKING? I can't possibly be in love with Jack Frost, now can I? I've known him only for two months! That's TOO little to fall in love! But he's so... So dear to me! NOOOOOOOOOOOO, I CAN'T POSSIBLY BE IN LOVE WITH HIM!" - I wailed, and the Moon observed my rants in smiling silence.


	5. Chapter Four

Recap

"Wait, wait, wait, WHAT on earth am I THINKING? I can't possibly be in love with Jack Frost, now can I? I've known him only for two months! That's TOO little to fall in love! But he's so... So dear to me! NOOOOOOOOOOOO, I CAN'T POSSIBLY BE IN LOVE WITH HIM!" I wailed, and the Moon observed my rants in smiling silence.

* * *

><p>Three hours later.<p>

"Yikeeeeeeeessssss!" I yelled, as the wind tossed me off and I plummeted towards the ground yet again, soaring upwards a millisecond later, barely balancing on the ferocious torrents. For the past three hours, I had been searching for Jack Frost. Rather, trying to search for him, as the wind bounced me around like a rag doll. I growled in frustration as I was hurled sideways once more.

I still had absolutely NO idea what my powers were. Neither did I know the Guardian of what celebration or season, or yatta yatta I was. I had spent most of the first hour trying to discover my powers, or at least something that would give me a clue, but to no avail. Since the Moon remained stubbornly silent, I had just temporarily given up on it and hastened to find Jack before he did anything stupid. Since finding him on foot, wherever he was, I deemed impossible, I had chanced fate and called out to the wind like he had. Unfortunately, I seemed to have absolutely no control whatsoever over the wind, so I had resorted to asking it to take me to Jack. Which it did, but I didn't feel even remotely comfortable. It was almost as if the wind was trying to show me something when it dropped me to the ground. As if it expected me to to hover above the trees like a bird. Then it hit me. **A bird**.

Maybe, just maybe... I have wings?

And the answer came from the ever-watchful Moon.

"Yes."

"Well that's just perfect." I muttered sarcastically. "I don't even know how to summon them or whatever.." the help came as a slight warmth between my shoulderblades. Now, as I was falling down again, I felt something. It was a surging power lying dormant within me, and I called it forth, demanding flight. Then the energy leaked out, shimmering, a transparent pale gold, forming angel-like dark-golden wings. Sudden joy gripped me as I spread them and soared high up, above the grinning wind, swirling and spiraling in the air. And as I was flying, my wings turned rose, so did my clothes and hair. Startled at first (my colors changed for a moment to a very light lavender- blue), I then laughed gleefully. It looks as if my colors change to that of my emotions...

Hmmmmmmmmmm, so I'm the Guardian of emotions? A warm feeling spread throughout me, and I took it as a confirmation. But still, something was nagging in the back of my mind. Like I had forgotten something very important.

"Have I not unlocked my true abilities?" I silently asked the Moon, and a vibration that certained it ran through me. I was quiet as the wind took me to Jack (comfortably hovering on the currents), contemplating of what else I could possibly be a Guardian, and not coming up with any ideas or solutions. As I searched the landscapes for any sign of Jack (I could perfectly see in the dark), I saw a peculiar sight indeed. A broken old bed was standing in a small clearing, with what looked like a dark tunnel underneath. Slightly slowing down, I paused above the bed. Then, curiosity got the better of me, and, ignoring the Moons' warnings, I moved aside the bed and dived straight down.

In quite a short while, I landed on a narrow winding staircase, that seemed to lead even deeper down. As I peered into the shadows, my pendant tingled, and I had a feeling that I would finally meet the one who had been guiding me, the one who had inspired my belief in magic again. Almost soundlessly, I glided down the staircase, my black and gold slippers making no noise at all, my hair floating unnaturally behind me. Then I paused, as I beheld quite a sight. Below me a huge black globe was standing, specks of light dotting almost the whole surface, and around the globe was a maze. Tunnels, entwining with each other, breaking off halfway, doors leading into nowhere, insignia and faded patterns all over the walls (some of which were probably fake), and many, many, large and small, steep staircases. The place was huge, filled with a dark but splendid magnificence. I heard a neigh as I was admiring the gothic architecture, and turned to be met face-to-face with a familiar-looking black horse, which was nuzzling my hand. I stroked its' snout, then let my hand fall to my side, and continued down the stairway, the creature following me.

I wandered through the huge maze, looking for something I knew not. For a sign, perhaps, of any sort. And while I was wandering and came across gigantic closed metal doors, an extract from a book I'd once read cam inexorably to mind.. 'He dwells deep inside the earth, the only way to find him is to look under your bed for a deep shadowy hole. He is but the darkest of the Guardians, the Boogeyman, holding the power over nightmares and creatures of the night. His true name-...'

"His true name.." I echoed. "Pitch Black..." my whisper rang through the halls, and I was met with a low chuckle resounding through the space, a chuckle I had heard many times before in my childhood, and a pair of gleaming, smoldering golden eyes...

And then the heavy metal gate swung inward, sucking me in, and clamped shut. I was trapped, trapped inside the domain of the king of shadows and darkness. Trapped with my own fears. Trapped alone with Pitch Black.


	6. Chapter Five

Recap:

"His true name.." I echoed. "Pitch Black..." my whisper rang through the halls, and I was met with a low chuckle resounding through the space, a chuckle I had heard many times before in my childhood, and a pair of gleaming, smoldering golden eyes...

And then the heavy metal gate swung inward, sucking me in, and clamped shut. I was trapped, trapped inside the domain of the king of shadows and darkness. Trapped with my own fears. Trapped alone with Pitch Black.

* * *

><p>After the initial noise had subsided, it became eerily quiet. I stood, silently, not daring to move, listening for sounds other than my shallow breathing, expecting a trap of some sorts. But then I remembered that it had been Pitch who had made me believe again, Pitch who had helped me remember, and my body relaxed. Not afraid of the dark anymore, I sat down onto the cold marble floor, closed my eyes (since there was nothing to see but darkness) and began to hum a tune.<p>

A while later, when I had exhausted my tune supply, I felt something touch me. Startled, my eyes snapped open, and as I warily looked around, I was shocked. Large music notes of various shapes and glowing colors were floating in the air around me. And as I looked closer, I noticed the notes were from the tunes I had hummed through all this time! As I steadily grew silent, the vibrant glow from the notes dimmed. Hit by a sudden realization, I decided to test my theory and started singing a song I had written not that long ago, since it was the only one that came to mind. I had named it lies.

A sinister plot, a sinister smile,

Sinister tricks in a courtroom trial,

Sinister eyes and expressions and looks,

Hiding behind their false images, books,

Sinister words, their sentences lies,

It is your life they'll get as a prize.

The manuscripts false, the curtain will fall,

Crushing in its' path a helpless doll.

This world a lie, it's you they hate,

No gods present, not even Fate.

And you'll be drowned in your own pain,

And helping hands and love they'll feign.

You are a tool, and nothing more,

It's just a lie- what they all swore.

They make the laws, corrupt our lives,

And come before us, hiding knives.

They'll drag you down to the deep shore,

The shore of Hell, and still want more!

If death's the only way to leave,

I don't care, who will grieve.

(P.S- no copying, poem by me)

With my voice rising, the notes multiplied and shone brighter, creating patterns and accompanying me with their magical hum. And as I reached the high end note, I understood I could feel the music notes individually. I mean, each note felt like a small candle, and I could blow it out or ignite it at will. Now I chose to keep the notes glowing, illuminating the huge hall with many doors on each side, with intricate but faded inscriptions covering every inch of the smooth marble.

And then, the torches lit up in the hall, and, with a smirk worthy of the devil, his golden eyes smoldering, the Boogeyman himself appeared.

At first, I slightly sprang back, expecting a monster straight out of a fairy tale, as the stories I had read described. But what I saw was completely different. A lean young man was standing before me, in long robes of black that seemed to be made out of dark shimmering sand. His skin, a pale grayish, contrasted well with his spiky black hair. All in all, the impression I got from him was of a handsome, quiet creature that shied away from most people. Completely wrong.

From that human- like form, an air of dangerousness emanated. The air of a cold- blooded killer, a trickster who liked to play with people. It was intensified even more by a wide smirk playing on his lips, and the sly twinkle in his eyes as he came closer. I dared not move, in fear of doing something wrong, so I froze up. The next thing I know, he was standing right in front of me, and those breathtaking aurelian eyes were simmering as I gazed into them, lost in their dazzle. He snickered, bringing a hand up to my face, and I closed my eyes, waiting for a slap, or for the black sand to strangle me, but was surprised to feel a gentle stroking movement on my cheek, wiping away a tear that had suddenly trickled from my eye.

"My- my, you've certainly become more beautiful since the last time I saw you. But what a dark song you have sung here! Do my halls only inspire depression and shadows?" his silken voice inquired, as his hand passed on to my hair and began gently caressing it. Despite my previous evaluations, I found his voice soothing and his touch calming. So I felt safe to open my eyes, getting lost for a minute as my breath hitched in my throat. For some reason I felt like he was seeing right through me, to the very core of my fears and sorrow. Suddenly, I felt... Emotions radiating from him. Emotions of such pain and sadness that I swayed, and would've fallen had he not caught me in time. Alarmed, he easily picked me up and carried me to a lighted golden room with a large glimmering bed, where he set me down. Unable to take the feeling of grief and loneliness anymore, I lightly moaned. Seems my emotion powers were finally showing themselves. But they had chosen a very wrong time for it. Pitch carefully lowered me down, and disappeared off somewhere shortly after. I moaned louder, trying to contain and control what I was feeling from the energy in the underground lair. The very air was impregnated with misery, agony, desolation. I felt as if I was choking. Then Pitch appeared with a glass of water, which he dropped in shock when he saw my state.

"Lily, are you alright?" he stuttered, and as I brought my hand to my eyes to tuck away a strand of stray hair, I felt tears. Then, as Pitch began to back away (probably thinking it was best to leave me alone), I jumped off the bed, stumbling slightly, and fell to my knees, grabbing onto Pitch's sleeve.

"P... Please... Stay..." I whispered, and as he knelt down to my level, awkwardly wrapping his hands around my shaking frame, I burst into hysteria and tears, burying my face in his chest and crying my heart out for him. He began stroking my hair again, soothingly saying phrases that didn't mean anything. The way he said them mattered.

After a while, I fell asleep on him, and he carried me to the bed again, tucking me in and dimming the lights as he left.

Perhaps the great monster Boogeyman wasn't so evil, selfish and bad as all the stories depicted. Perhaps he had just been lonely for too long. Perhaps Pitch Black just needed someone to understand him. Someone like me.


	7. Chapter Six

Recap

"My- my, you've certainly become more beautiful since the last time I saw you. But what a dark song you have sung here! Do my halls only inspire depression and shadows?" his silken voice inquired, as his hand passed on to my hair and began gently caressing it. Despite my previous evaluations, I found his voice soothing and his touch calming. So I felt safe to open my eyes, getting lost for a minute as my breath hitched in my throat. For some reason I felt like he was seeing right through me, to the very core of my fears and sorrow. Suddenly, I felt... Emotions radiating from him. Emotions of such pain and sadness that I swayed, and would've fallen had he not caught me in time. Alarmed, he easily picked me up and carried me to a lighted golden room with a large glimmering bed, where he set me down. Unable to take the feeling of grief and loneliness anymore, I lightly moaned. Seems my emotion powers were finally showing themselves. But they had chosen a very wrong time for it. Pitch carefully lowered me down, and disappeared off somewhere shortly after. I moaned louder, trying to contain and control what I was feeling from the energy in the underground lair. The very air was impregnated with misery, agony, desolation. I felt as if I was choking. Then Pitch appeared with a glass of water, which he dropped in shock when he saw my state.

"Lily, are you alright?" he stuttered, and as I brought my hand to my eyes to tuck away a strand of stray hair, I felt tears. Then, as Pitch began to back away (probably thinking it was best to leave me alone), I jumped off the bed, stumbling slightly, and fell to my knees, grabbing onto Pitch's sleeve.

"P... Please... Stay..." I whispered, and as he knelt down to my level, awkwardly wrapping his hands around my shaking frame, I burst into hysteria and tears, burying my face in his chest and crying my heart out for him. He began stroking my hair again, soothingly saying phrases that didn't mean anything. The way he said them mattered.

After a while, I fell asleep, and he carried me to the bed again, tucking me in and dimming the lights as he left.

Perhaps the great monster Boogeyman wasn't so evil, selfish and bad as all the stories depicted. Perhaps he had just been lonely for too long. Perhaps Pitch Black just needed someone to understand him. Someone like me.

* * *

><p>A few hours later perhaps (I really didn't know how much time had passed since I was sleeping), I finally woke up because something was shining in my eye. I lifted my hand to shield myself from it, and, opening my eyes, squinted. Then, after blinking a few times to assess what was real and what was not, I shot up and looked around, finding myself not in Pitch's lair, but in a sunlit meadow with trees on one side and a huge field with flowers on the other. Confused, I turned just in time to see some black sand that had previously formed a bed seep into the ground and disappear.<p>

I stretched, groaning and flexing my body, and decided to check out the area I'd been transported to. I took off much easier and quicker this time, successfully succeeding in hovering over the greenery using minimal wing motions. What I saw was breathtaking! To my left was a vast tall forest, and to my right huge fields with tons of flowers. Behind me was a beautiful clear lake, and ahead were majestic gigantic snowy mountains. Even from so far away, I could see the ferocious blizzard raging there. With a start, I realized Pitch had brought me to where Jack was. Or, rather, he had placed me quite near him so I wouldn't freeze to death. Pitch... He was so... Alone... He had been alone for such a long time he didn't even remember what it was like to laugh sincerely or smile from the heart...

As I sped off towards the looming mountain range, I decided I would definitely have to thank Pitch in some way and maybe, just maybe, try to bring some happiness into his forgotten world... Almost an hour later, I was at the foot of the mountains. And I could already feel the icy wind clawing at my face and through my thin clothes. I shivered slightly, since my one- sleeve top and long skirt were not suitable for this kind of weather. So instead, I concentrated on transforming my hair into a plait brushed back, clothes into a warm black sweater with a golden scarf, gloves and boots (they look like pink Ugg's nowadays), trousers (black), and wrapping the black hooded cloak already on me around myself. No matter how warm I felt now, I guessed I would be near freezing halfway through. And to top it up, I didn't even know HOW I would find Jack in all this snow. Taking a deep breath, I ventured into Jack's natural weather, a snowstorm.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later.<p>

I felt horrible while flying. My wings tired too quickly in this weather (being tossed from side to side has its' side-effects), and the wind slashed at my exposed face. Just when I thought things couldn't get much worse, a shiver ran through my body, and my wings stopped in mid- air. With a strangled cry barely heard over the howling of the wind, I dropped like a stone from the heavens. From the height of a 30- story building. The wind roaring in my ears, I tried to stop myself with music, but my iced wings wouldn't respond, and my voice couldn't be heard over the wind. Panicking, I managed to open my wings some 3-5 meters from the ground, but when I did so, the wind hurled me sideways. I was slammed into the side of a mountain, the breath knocked out from my lungs, and slid down onto the snow, dazed. I lay there, looking sideways at the sky for several minutes, when I felt something hot trickle down my cheek. I stood up, trembling, not touching the warm liquid, for I knew it to be blood. Steeling myself, I shook my wings free of the snow and ice, taking off again. Jack was much more important than these petty injuries, and I had a feeling if I didn't get to him soon, he'd do something stupid.

On the way to the densest part of the blizzard, I fell several times more, getting up each and every time, forcing myself to keep flying. If I stopped here, I would most probably die. Then, as I was flying through one particularly rough spot in the wind, I heard my wings crack. As I turned to look at them, I saw them crack and shatter into pieces, like glass. Completely shocked, everything in slow motion, I didn't even notice that I was falling till I hit the ice and then the water. I intook a sharp breath, surprised, but instead of air inhaled water and choked. I couldn't hold my breath, nor stop the deadly water rushing in as it filled my lungs. I tried to get out, stretching my hands toward the surface ice, desperately trying to get a threshold. But the tons of water pulled me down... I drifted to the cold, dark bottom, barely conscious. It was peaceful here though, the underwater currents gently washing over me, forward and back, monotonous, lulling me to sleep. Shoals of fish were swarming here and there, some even brave enough to try and nuzzle me with their snouts. Just as I was about to drift out of consciousness, I felt a burning on my chest. My almost dead gaze drifted to the pendant I always wore glowing a pale silver. In that instant, black sand swirled from the shadowy depths of the lake, enveloping me in a hollow sphere, from which the water started to recede. I was barely aware of the black sand turning me over onto my stomach, until the water started leaking out of me. My awareness returning to me, I finally inhaled air. I vaguely noticed part of the black sand separating from the main object and merging with my black cloak. I almost immediately felt warmer. The sand seemed to conserve heat, and now it was trying to warm me up as quickly as possible. Once I was warm and strong enough to continue towards Jack, the sphere rose, and, opening on the snow and bursting, disappeared.

I wondered once again why Pitch was helping me. He had saved my life twice already- now, and long ago, when I was about to stop believing in the Guardians and magic... However, I had no time to muse on these topics, and I called to my inner power, remaking my wings, making them larger, sturdier and stronger. Then, crouching, I soared upwards into the sky, boosting with a far faster speed than I had ever tried before. I needed to acquire the speed of a bullet if I was to safely pass through the dense wind and snow wall ahead. I sped towards the centre at the speed of the wind. Still not enough, faster! Twice the speed of wind! Faster! At the speed of a bullet! Even faster! I strained my wings to the point where they began cracking again, and I felt exhausted. Yet I knew I had to go faster, at my maximum possible speed if I were to get in time to Jack. So faster! Faster till my wings are almost lucent! Faster, till the landscape passing by melts into a blur! FASTER! As fast as the speed of sound!

With a supersonic boom, I accelerated and broke through the wall of wind and air. Icy shards sliced through my wings and skin, several cutting my exposed face. Trickles of blood seeped down, but I ignored them. I spiraled down towards the figure close by, as my torn wings barely held me up. So I ended up ungracefully landing onto my face. Trying to not fall from fatigue, I got up, and wobbled my way towards Jack, who sat there, hollow- eyed and tear- stained. I stopped in a mid- sigh of relief (thinking he was safe), as I saw he was holding the hunting knife I had given him long ago to his wrist. I started running as he slightly raised the knife, but stumbled and fell. My silent cry rang through the air as I outstretched my hand towards the knife and willed it away. Then something that looked like a transparent forcefield separated from my hand and smashed Jack away from the knife.

That's right. It was a soundwave! Different emotions shape my music power differently and I can make anything out of music!

With new strength, I stood up and proceeded to blast solid soundwaves at Jack and dodge icicles and wind walls. We exchanged blows for a while, and I was on the verge of trapping him in my secretly spun soundweb, when my boot slipped on a patch of ice. And coincidentally I was hit by a particularly powerful wind slash. I crumpled to the ground, my tattered wings disappearing in a shower of golden glass sparks. As I lay in the snow, my hood was blown off. I heard Jack warily come near and then gasp in recognition.

"L... Lily? Is that you?" he whispered, shocked. With the last of my strength, I pulled myself into a sitting position and looked at him.

"You idiot! Do whatever you like if I die, but don't you ever DARE even THINK of committing suicide on me!" I yelled at him, tears streaming from my dark blue- green eyes, sorrow in their depths. Bewildered and grief- stricken sapphire met hurt emerald, then the latter blinked and closed.

Lily swayed and fainted as Jack caught her. Then the blizzard cleared, the air grew warm and Frost could be seen rushing off to the nearest available Guardian for help in healing Lily. And a silhouette rose from the shadows, watching them leave. The king of Nightmares sighed in relief, inhaling the clear air, and morphed back into the dark, satisfied with how things had went. And Lily stirred and moaned in Jack's arms, completely spent.

All in all, my first day as a Guardian sucked! What do you think?

* * *

><p>Comment and review PURRRRRRRLEEEEEAAAASEEEEE<p> 


End file.
